The Time-Turner
by Sinical-Sarchasm
Summary: After hearing some shocking information from Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, and Hermione suddenly grab a time turner on his desk and try to change what happened. However, it leads to consequences none of them expected. Chapter 3 is now uploaded! Review, please!
1. Default Chapter Title

A.N.: Sorry I haven't written anything in a while, but I've been INCREDIBLY busy. My piano teacher just gave me the next page of the fugue, more Czerny, more Mossourgsky, and an incredibly fast tempo to raise the Chopin waltz to. Also, I still have to practice the first two movements of my concerto, the prelude, the first page of the fugue, the first part of the Mossourgsky, the duet of the first Viennese Sonatina, Rondo Alla Turca, a movement of this Sonata, and various scale/arpeggio exercises. Plus I have this huge project for science and a semi-big one for Social Studies, and I have to do 3 hours of community service for 8th grade graduation requirements. Plus I have to take the AATG test soon. (That's this big huge German test. I take German on Saturdays.) And I have to practice violin for orchestra because we're playing some really hard pieces and we have some really important concerts in March. Plus I have Jazz Band, and soon we're going to have extra practices because we're going to perform at the Jimmy Stewart Marathon. So I haven't had a whole lot of time to write. 

A.N.2: This story is going to be in 3rd person limited, just like the books, but it's going to be Hermione, not Harry, who's thoughts we'll know. In case you don't know, 3rd person limited means that there is no "I," but you know the thoughts and feelings of just one person. 3rd person omniscient is if you know the thoughts and feelings of everyone. I hope you enjoy it! Please review, I'd like it a whole lot! Also, please excuse me if my German isn't perfect. I'm still just learning, so I might make some mistakes. Also, I'm replacing all the s-tsets with ss and the umlauts with the letter followed by an e. Okay, that's about it. Please r/r! 

Disclaimer: J.K. owns anything you recognize from the series. I own the plot and any characters, things, etc. that you don't recognize from the series. You own your review if you review. Don't sue me. 

***

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, please come into my office," Dumbledore said. He looked and sounded very grave, and Hermione couldn't help wonder what had made the twinkle in his eyes go out. The three followed him into his office. 

"I have some bad news for all three of you. Sirius Black," at the words "Sirius Black," they all became tense and even more frightened, "was captured five hours ago. He is being held in Nabakza." 

"What? You're...you're not serious!" Ron said, and despite the solemnity of the occasion, Hermione could help but notice the pun...you're not serious, you're not Sirius. She hated that she did this. Whenever a grave or difficult situation arose, stupid jokes and plays on words would run through her head. Maybe it was her way of coping with pain. She didn't know. She wasn't a psychologist. 

"I'm afraid I am, Ron," Dumbledore said. "Now listen to my instructions. Do not, under any circumstances --" 

But he was cut of by Ron, who moved, reached over, and grabbed an hour glass on a long piece of string. Impulsively, Ron said, "Harry, Hermione, we've got to get him!" Although Dumbledore was protesting, none of them listened as Ron put it around their necks. 

"But that's not an ordinary time turner," Dumbledore said, still seeming calm yet with a note of panic in his voice. 

"I don't care if it's ordinary or not, I just want to get my godfather out of prison!" Harry said. Then, turning to Ron, he said, "I guess we just need five turns, Ron," 

Just after Ron started turning it, Hermione said, "No, you need six! We need an hour to get ready and stuff." She couldn't help marveling that she was still thinking logically despite the situation. 

"Okay," said Ron, and he added another turn. The world started swirling around them, and then they landed somewhere, though they didn't know where... 

"Dumbledore's right. This isn't an ordinary time turner. This is really weird. That didn't happen last time we used one of these things," Harry said, and now he was starting to seem panicked about this time-turner. 

Meanwhile, Hermione was trying to figure out where they were and when it was. She picked up a newspaper and looked at the date. "Oh my god," she said, very frightened, "Himmel kreuz Donner Vetter! Es ist Sechsten Januar, neunzehn einundvierzig! O, Herr Gott, dies muss ein schlecht Traum sein!" (Himmel kreuz Donner Vetter means heaven cross thunder weather. It is sort of a curse word in German. O, Herr Gott, dies muss ein schlecht Traum sein means Oh, God, this must be a bad dream. You'll find out what the other sentence means soon enough.) 

"What the heck?" Ron said, confused. "What is she saying?" 

Hermione felt almost too scared to talk. She spluttered for a few moments, unable to think of the right words, but finally said, "Ron...we're in Germany. I'm not sure where in Germany, but somewhere. And...it's January 6, 1941." 

"You mean that time turner took us back sixty years?" Harry said, sounding shocked. 

"Yes. Not six hours. Six decades. And somehow, we got moved to a different place, too." This can't be happening, she thought, I cannot believe this. 

"So how do you know German?" Ron asked, who couldn't help being curious in spite of Hermione and Harry's panic. 

"I lived in Germany until I was seven, and I'm fluent. I learned English when I came to England, but sometimes I still revert back to my first language. Sorry if I was confusing you. But really...1941..." 

Just then, a couple passed by with a small boy. Hermione tapped one on the shoulder, and said, as politely as she could, hoping they wouldn't notice how stupid the question seemed, "Entschuldigen Sie, bitte. Wie heisst diese Stadt? Und wie spaet ist es?" 

Though they seemed to think it was odd for someone not to know the name of the city they were in, the woman said, "Dies ist Dresden, und es ist viertel vor elf." 

"O, danke schoen," Hermione replied as affably as she could. The woman really was very nice. 

"Du bist ein Dummkopf!" the little boy said, giggling. 

"David! Schusch! Sie ist ein Deutscher. Wir sind Juden. Du muss das nicht machen!" The woman looked frightened, and the three quickly hurried away. At that moment, Hermione suddenly noticed that they were all wearing the yellow star of David. She suddenly felt so much pity for them as she looked at their receding figures and wished she could have said something to show that she didn't care about their religion 

"What was that?" Harry asked, and Ron's look of confusion showed that he was wondering that same thing. 

Hermione took a deep breath, still slightly shocked at the incident, and started to explain. "Well, I asked those people what city we were in and what time it was, and the lady answered and told me that we were in Dresden and that it was 10:45. So I said thank you, and then the boy called me a dummy, because it is kind of stupid not to know where you are or when it is. Then the woman looked frightened and told the boy that he mustn't do that, because I'm German and they're Jewish." 

Ron and Harry both looked a little shocked at that. Hermione knew how it was. Even though they both knew from history books that this stuff happened, seeing it made it seem so much more real. 

"Anyway..." Hermione said,"do either of you have any idea how we're going to get out of this?" 

"Um...no?" Harry said, and Hermione knew that, like her, he had just realized that they had absolutely no idea how to get out of this mess. 

"Maybe we have to do something with the time-turner..." Ron speculated. Then they realized it. They didn't have the time turner any more. And they didn't have their wands either. 

"Oh my god. I can't believe this. We're stuck in Nazi Germany, in Dresden, and we have no idea how to get out. I can't believe this." Hermione started saying a lot of things in German that even Harry and Ron could tell were curse words. "Was machen wir jetzt?" She finally said after she had calmed down a bit. "O, Herr Gott, was machen wir jetzt?" ("What are we going to do now? Oh, God, what are we going to do now?") 

And, unfortunately, no one knew the answer to that question. 

***

A.N.3.: So what did you think? Should I continue? Is my German really awful? Should I give up on this story? Please r/r and tell me what you think! I'm really not sure whether to continue. Thanks!!! 


	2. Break-Downs and Bread

**The Time-Turner: Part II -- From Both Sides**

A.N.1: Yes, I know it's been more than two months since I last wrote. Sorry; I'm busy and I had a writers block. Unlike Chapter I, this is 3rd Person limited in Harry's P.O.V. as opposed to Hermione's. Not that you really care. Anyway, I'm starting each new chapter with the last few lines from the previous; this is an idea I got from Draco Sinister and..um...what was the sequel called? OK, I totally for got. Anyway, I'm not copying or anything, I just thought it was a good idea. BTW, I saw the review that said at this time there were no more Jews left, but let's just for the purposes of the story say that there were two families left, OK? Who knows, maybe there were. It has to be 1941 because 1941 is 60 years before 2001, and I'm saying that the present for the HP characters is 2001. Warning: there is some cussing in here, but what can I tell you. They're fifteen years old or so, they're going to curse some. 

A.N.2: Hope you enjoy. The beginning's a bit slow, I'm afraid. Please review -- I live off them! 

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and anything that I made up. J.K. owns the rest. 

***

She finally said after she had calmed down a bit. "O, Herr Gott, was machen wir jetzt?" ("What are we going to do now? Oh, God, what are we going to do now?") 

And, unfortunately, no one knew the answer to that question. 

Resignedly, Hermione said, "Well, I suppose we might as well wander on. Little else we can do. And so that was what they did: they walked. And walked. And walked. 

At long last, Ron said, "This is stupid. Just plain stupid. Here we are in a place inhabited by Nazis and all we do is walk." 

"What, and you have a better idea?" Hermione said waspishly, glaring at Ron. Harry sighed. He hated when the two acted like that, but of all times to do it, why now? This was NOT a good time to fight. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Ron replied, returning her glare. "We could be getting ourselves out of this damn situation." 

"Oh, and I don't suppose you would care to enlighten me as to how we are going to do this?" Hermione said, not even bothering to admonish Ron for using damn. 

"You're the smart one. You figure it out," Ron said. 

"Yes, why don't I?" Hermione said sarcastically. "After all, it really is proper protocol for a boy who's been shamelessly flirting with a girl to get pissed at her and then tell her to figure out how to get out of a major crisis." Hermione sounded totally un-Hermione-like, and Harry was starting to worry. Harry could guess what was next. They we're going to -- 

"I'm not speaking to you!" They both said at the same time. 

--Stop speaking to each other. Harry finished his thought. 

"Guys, please," Harry tried to intercede, "You're both being stupid. This is not a time when you should stop speaking. Do it when we get back to Hogwarts or something, but not here." 

"If we get back to Hogwarts, you mean," Ron said angrily. "With all the help _she's_ giving us, it doesn't look likely." Harry noticed that, other than a slight grunt, Hermione ignored it. 

Harry sighed seeing that his attempts at reconciliation between the two friends were futile. So he kept walking, and Hermione and Ron, who in truth had no better idea, kept on doing the same. 

It was about forty-five minutes before Hermione spoke again. "Harry, I have an idea. I remember reading a book called _The World's Wizards: Magical Communities Throughout the World_ and it mentioned that there were three in Germany: One in Munich, another in Berlin, and another in Dresden. And...well...we're in Dresden." 

Harry's mouth formed into an "O" in realization. Why hadn't he thought of it? "Hermione, you're a genius! How do you remember all this stuff." 

Hermione blushed slightly. "I don't know...I just do. Anyway, here are the directions. Go to the City Plaza -- that shouldn't be too hard to find since I used to live here in Dresden and we went there all the time -- and then just walk along the path until you come across the small grey building with the words Der Sprudelnd Kessel (the Bubbly Cauldron) written across it. 

"She finally figured something out," Ron muttered. "Took little genius long enough." 

Hermione would have given Ron some back-talk if it wasn't that they weren't speaking. Instead, she turned to Harry and said, "He's being a total jerk, isn't he?" And though Harry didn't want to take sides, he couldn't help agreeing personally. 

As they walked, snow began to fall again. Though they had noticed the snow on the ground, they hadn't realized that it might actually start snowing. The three all shivered in their robes, feeling the snow go down their backs and melting on their skins. Right when things had started looking up a bit, things had went wrong. 

They hurried, trying unsuccessfully to fight the cold. After what seemed like an eternity but was only about ten minutes, Hermione said, "Here we are. Now we just have to take the path. Keep your eyes out for a grey building." And so they did. But the atmosphere was sour here somehow -- soldiers patrolled the park, snow chilled Hermione, Harry, and Ron, the sky was grey and looked as though it would always be so. 

The three finally stopped for rest, sitting with their knees tucked up to their chests for warmth. They silently watched the quiet scene before them, quiet, scared, subdued by the sheer impossibility of the problem. Happy German couples laughed; a Hitler Youth Group meeting was held in a near-by field; and two pitiful figures, Jews, a mother and a daughter, stood together, looking frightened. 

Soldiers approached the two and yelled something at them in German that clearly meant that they were going to be deported sooner than they could say the word _Heil_. The two huddled closer, crying as they succumbed to what they knew was the inevitable, and one young woman stared, eyes hardened by anger, and spoke what Hermione translated later: "You fucking assholes! You unjust destroyers of humanity! You wait! Our time, the righteous' time, will come one day, and then you'll be sorry! You'll apologize on your hands and knees, and some of you will get death. And you know what? When you get your sentences, I'll be laughing. I'll be laughing while I remember how arrogant and self-assured you were while you dragged people away to work their asses off and then die!" 

Hermione looked in surprise and admiration at the woman as she numbly translated the words. As she was clearly being taken away, Hermione spoke, "Nice to know not all German's are Nazi's or sympathizers. Pity there aren't more." She suddenly began to cry. "Oh why do we have to come here. God, why? Why do I need this reminder. It's bad enough to think about it every day at home, every time I see my relatives, every time I see our so-called friends. It's bad enough that it haunts my dreams, isn't it? Why do I have to have this, damn it? Can't it just leave be alone for one fucking second?" 

Harry and Ron looked shocked. Their friend was acting totally un-Hermione like and, what's more, appeared to be having a mid-life crisis before she even got in the middle of her life. 

Harry began to speak quietly to Hermione and even Ron pat her on the back gently and told her he was sorry. Harry said, "Listen, Hermione. I don't know what in the blazes this is about. But whatever it is, I'm really sorry. Would you tell us what you're so upset about?" 

Suddenly appearing to come to, Hermione said, "Did I actually do that? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Sorry, I get nervous sometimes. You know. It's just I'm getting...um...really stressed out, so I'm starting to snap. It's really nothing." 

"Starting to snap," said Harry, "is putting it mildly. And it is NOT nothing. Whatever it is, it is something. And it is something major. I know you, and I know you don't just randomly break down when you get stressed out or whatever. I know you well enough to know that, even if I don't know you well enough to know what the hell the problem is. And I really don't know why you haven't told us because we're really good friends, but I wish you would." 

Hermione looked anguished. "Okay, look, maybe there's more to it. But you know what? I don't share every damn thing in my personal life to everyone, not even to my best friends. I have a lot of personal issues that I've never told you and that you never are going to know. And you know what? Let's keep it that way. I'm sorry if I'm scaring you or something, but this is not an easy time for me and I wish you'd just respect that and leave it at that. " 

Ron finally interceded, "Um, Hermione, we're really worried about you, but, um, I guess we'll respect your wishes if we have to, um, right Harry?" Ron was nervous and clearly didn't know how to deal with the situation. 

Harry, worn down, tired, confused, angry, and sad, said, "I guess so. All right Ron, I guess we will." 

Hermione smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes and said, "Thank you. Listen, I'm really sorry about all this. I didn't mean to affect anyone else. Come on, let's go. We're bound to get to the wizarding community eventually." And so, weary, sad, and basically fed-up, the three walked on, waiting and wondering. 

They, at long last, found the grew place they were looking for and walked in. To their surprise it was a very nice little coffee shop in spite of the unkempt appearance of the outside. "Why don't we each have a little bite to eat and some hot chocolate?" Ron proposed. 

"Good idea, I'm famished," Harry said. "I've got money, just a moment and I'll get it out." He rummaged around in his pocket before realizing that it, along with his wand and the time turner, were also gone. "Oh God," he said, "I don't have any money. Great. Now we can sit here and starve with no place to stay and no wands and no money and no way to get back home. How fun." 

Hermione sighed. "Hold on, I know we won't be able to get rooms, but maybe I can haggle out a deal with the owner of this cafŽ that'll get us at least a little something to eat." She turned to the coffee shop owner, "Hallo, wir sind Kinder und wir haben kein Geld. Wir wei§en nicht wo unsere Eltern sind, und wir haben hungar. Bitte, kšnnen wir Brot haben?" (This means, "Hi, we're kids and we have no money and we don't know where our parents are. Please, could we have bread.) 

The coffee shop man looked at them and said in German, "Poor kids. Ever since the depression, no one's had money -- not muggles, not wizards. I guess you can each have a loaf of bread. Do have good luck finding your parents, now." He handed them each a loaf and, after Hermione had thanked him, they hurried out into the wizarding world. 

It was a place bustling with wizard from all over the area. As they strolled along the place, each time they passed a shop they read the words, "Wir geben keinen Glauben," which Hermione translated as, "We give no credit." Finally the three resigned to their fate and sat down under an awning to protect themselves from the snow and decided to just try to sleep and at least escape everything for a few hours. 

Harry was cold, he was tired, but he couldn't sleep, and he could tell it was the same for all of them. He was worried, sad, and utterly confused. Things seemed like they could get no worse. And yet, they did. Because just at that moment, a dark looming shadow came over them. And when they looked up to see who it was, they all somehow knew who it was, and in trembling voices said his name in unison: 

"Grindelwald." 

***

A.N.3: Haha, cliffhanger. Hope this encourages everyone to review and to read Part 3 when it comes (I promise it will happen sooner than this one!). Now, do review -- I love to read my reviews!


	3. Battle with Grindelwald

A.N.: Okay, I know I haven't updated for almost three months. So sue me. I used to be All's Well that Ends Well, but I changed my name to what you see now -- SaneLunatic. Anyway, I had a lot of trouble just writing this short little chapter, so please please please review and enjoy! Oh yeah, and I want to dedicate this to my friend Erin, who's an author on ff.n as DarkMutatedBrock, for helping me out with ideas and stuff...I wrote this at a sleepover with some of my friends including Erin and she was an enormous help, so thank you, Erin! 

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm not Ms. Rowling so don't bother to sue. ;-) 

***

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all stood, bodies frozen in shock and faces set in the solemn, cold visage of shock and terror, shock and terror such that they had never known before. "Oh, scared, are you?" Grindelwald spoke the words with a slight sneer. "Stupid little Brits. You know that we shall defeat you _Scheisskoepfen_. Your shit-consuming muggle community as well as your fumbling little wizard community. You know it." 

Hermione was just sobbing and, her Catholic training suddenly coming back in her blind fright, began to speak the familiar words, her voice trembling, "Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with the..." Suddenly this quiet prayer was choked off by her uncomprehendable terror, the nearly-absent shard of hope flickering away and becoming lost forever in the endless dark chasm of despair which prevailed within her terrorized mind. She felt as though she were being insanely and uncontrollably consumed by the creature of fear, a creature she had never known so well before, and wondered silently, "Am I going insane?" Her visage and her entire appearance became identical to Ron's: cold, filled with the terror and despair characteristic of people who fear what is most dear to them: their lives. 

Yet somehow, Harry showed nothing of this. Characteristically Harry, he spoke bravely, "We will fight and in the end, England and the good will win over your Germany and its evil." He spoke the words in an eloquent, grandiloquent way, wearing the facade of fearless emotion he had grown to be so good at wearing. "Even if we should have to die to let good prevail, so be it." 

An ironic smile spread across Grindelwald's cold, dark face and an equally ironic chuckle of contempt escaped his lips, irony which sent chills invariably down the three onlookers' spines. "Idealism. Silly, silly idealism. It's almost touching, seeing you children...a girl trying to pray to a God who does not exist...a boy saying things he does not mean just to seem brave...and another boy, too scared to do anything. It's so...almost emotional. Though not a scene too emotional to disrupt, too emotional to end. Now let me ask of you one question: if good always prevails as you seem to believe -- or at least pretend to believe -- then why is it that there is always sincere evil working in the world?" His tone, his demeanor, his entire existence was a spine chilling sinister. 

Hermione looked at the man, too scared to do any thing anymore but look and wonder and be frightened. She couldn't help but wonder if he was ever anything besides this, ever anything different. If he had ever been too a little child, smiling, laughing, playing with his model toys, hugging an older sister or laughing at a younger brother. If he had been just like her once...a normal child, a sweet child. 

But she was jerked out of her thoughts by Harry's words, words getting louder and louder until she could ignore them no longer, could be in the sanctuary of her own mind no longer: "--something that will defeat the evil that works in the world. I do not want to be that something if it means my death, but if I must I will. Good is more important than one singular life." 

"One singular life...but the life of the Boy Who Lived?" Grindelwald spoke these words with an ugly grin spreading over his face, one almost like a school boy who had played a prank -- but a much worse prank that Fred or George would ever pull. A prank that could do much worse things. 

"What the -- what the hell?" Harry was yanked suddenly out of his costume of bravery and eloquent speech and now looked just plain shocked. "How in hell do you know that? You're not -- you're not him? Of course you're not, you're Grindelwald, not Voldemort, and you were defeated in 1945...I mean, you're going to be defeated in 1945...what did I say that for? Now he knows...oh, good one, Harry, great job." He had reverted to an old habit of talking to himself. He'd done it much in the past simply because he had had no one to talk to, and now it seemed as though he was doing it again. 

"Oh, so I am going to, am I?" Grindelwald laughed. "I'll remember that when 1945 draws near. And as to how I know -- suffice to say that there are true seers." 

"You mean...you mean, you know everything?" Harry asked, voice suddenly trembling. 

"Well, I wouldn't say everything," Grindelwald's voice sounded leisurely and Harry hated everything about it. "But sufficiently enough. I know that my protegee will end up killing your parents and you will survive the attack. Why else would I want to hunt you down so much? There were plenty of other little children and even sufficient adults sitting out on the streets that I could have killed or tortured or done anything to you. But I saw you were here. This is not a random act of violence, Harry. Oh no, not random at all...though when your two little friends die it might be." 

Harry's face gained new fright and panic as the chance of death became a true reality instead of the off-chance thing it had seemed. He struggled to still speak. "You try to change the future for the worse. But what if the opposite is true? What if by this encounter you are changing the future for the better?" 

"How would I be doing that?" Grindelwald said, laughing idly. "You are so foolish...so foolish, boy...but you know that you do not have to die. You could just join me and the dark side. You know it..." 

"Never," Harry said weakly, even though a part of his conscious mind was gnawing away at this will, telling him that it would be so easy...so simple. Just join them and he would be free, free from the clutches of death...he struggled to keep the idealism that kept him going alive, for it was a hard task. "Never will I join you in your evil, consuming treachery." 

"You won't, will you?" Grindelwald asked. "Well, then, I suppose it's silly for me to try to convince you...pity, really, you could be a great asset..." 

"I am a great asset and will always be, but for the good side, not for your sodding dark side!" Harry cried, sobbing. 

Hermione looked at the scene, numb with shock. There was just something so...so sinister about it, and she suddenly realized she had never really witnessed this kind of evil first-hand. She had heard it spoken of -- sometimes from the mouths of good people like Harry and Ron but usually from those of her parents and their friends -- but had never actually witnessed it, in muggle or in magic world. It scared her and chilled her to the bone to see the thing. How could people be capable of it? Much as she tried, she could not fathom why some people, some of whom she even had seen regularly, could be capable of this kind of thing. 

How? The question echoed in the valleys and chasms of her mind, but only the question itself, never an answer...never an answer. 

But while Hermione was lost in contemplation, Harry and Grindelwald was still having their little discussion and Grindelwald was now speaking: "So you say that you shall die for your cause before you join mine?" The question was spoken in a sneering, ugly way. 

"Yes, for I will never join you. I want nothing more than to stay alive, but if it costs my life --" 

But Harry's voice was cut short by two quiet, cold, hating and angry words spoken from Grindelwald's lips, two words far too familiar to Harry's terrorized mind: "Avada Kedavra." 

And Harry fell to the ground, his facade of bravery at last completely falling and allowing his visage at last to reveal the true terror and sadness he felt inside. But it was too late, for he had died, had died too quickly to even feel the pain. 

Hermione and Ron both looked at the scene with shock, shock pure and unhidden. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, had just died, had just been killed by a mere two words. No struggle, no fight, only some dialogue, frightening dialogue, a dialogue interrupted by a dimple and sudden Avada Kedavra. The interruption had come to soon...no matter when it could come it was too soon. The Boy Who Lived was dead, and all they could do for a moment was stand there in numb shock, unable to do anything, unable even to cry. 

Finally a sob came from deep within Hermione's heart, a sob that she had been holding back for what seemed to be an eternity but was really only a few terrifying seconds of her life. Her heart now tainted with anger and hatred, she screamed in blind rage and hatred, "Avada Kedavra!" She wanted nothing more than to destroy the life which had destroyed so many others, to avenge Harry's death...she wanted nothing more and nothing less than that. 

And because of the hatred in her voice, a man did fall down dead after her words. 

But it was not Grindelwald. 

It was Winston Churchill. 

And in the instant Hermione's eyes fell upon the man's face and her brain linked the lifeless face with the old historical name of England's former leader, she realized the huge mistake she had just made. It wasn't just another man. She could have just given Germany the key to victory over England and, in the end, over the whole war. She had ended the life of one of England's most important leaders. And the anger and hatred she had felt, this anger and hatred which had made the curse work and fueled its success, dissipated into a faint mist in the far distance of her mind, never to be found again. As Ron stared at Hermione in frightened shock and horror, she could only avert her eyes, even though she hadn't done anything wrong, had only made a mistake...a huge mistake. And now all she felt was terror, shock, and sad wonder of how it could be. 

And suddenly Hermione remembered...the muggle governments know about magic...Winston Churchill did. He had visited the magical communities of Germany in an attempt for reconciliation and peace between the two nations' muggle communities and in search of a solution in the year of 1941. He had been in the Dresden portion of the German magical communities just this day and had worked out a very, very important contract. All the textbook knowledge came to her...but far too late, far too late. 

Grindelwald's voice cut into her reverie. "So what do we have here? Two more potential --" 

A voice that seemed familiar but that neither Hermione nor Ron could place interceded as an auburn-haired man approached whom the two much later realized was Dumbledore at the time. "Grindelwald," he said. "So we meet again..." 

And not realizing who the man was, so numb with shock that they could still barely take in the fact that the Boy Who Lived had just been killed and that Hermione had just killed the British Prime Minister, Hermione and Ron scuttled off, hardly caring that Dumbledore could be killed because of them and not realizing even that it _was_ Dumbledore. They were too scared to even care that their lives might be costing another's life. 

But they didn't realize that their two lives were to cost thousands, perhaps millions, of others' lives. 

*To Be Continued*

I bet you didn't expect Harry or Churchill to die, let alone in the same chapter. I was just too sick of Harry being so damn invincible, and I really wanted to do lots of altering the future, sooo. Please review...only one person reviewed the last chapter. :-( *puppy eyes*


End file.
